


From La Fontaine, With Love

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fables de La Fontaine, Fictions Partagées
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: [Je poste ce texte pour HLi, j'ai rajouté le titre (pardon).]





	From La Fontaine, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Je poste ce texte pour HLi, j'ai rajouté le titre (pardon).]

** La Cigale et la Fourmi : **

 

L’hiver fut passé,

Soleil et bourgeons se sont montrés.

De cette saison nouvelle,

La Fourmi reprit son cours habituel.

Malgré cette journée radieuse

Elle continua sa tâche tueuse.

Sur le chemin de la fourmilière,

Elle croisa la Cigale, voisine familière :

« Bien le bonjour très chère ! lui dit-elle,

Cette labeur sempiternelle

Semble sans fin,

Votre face est si pâle, allez-vous bien ? »

La Fourmi releva la tête, avachie :

« Chère Cigale, c’en est fini,

Travailler sous cette ardente chaleur,

Mon corps se meurt. »

La Cigale, abritant charité et attention,

Lui recommande sa cymbalisation

En guise d’occupation à son être.

« Juste Ciel ! Je me sens renaître ! dit-elle à cette pitre chanteuse.

De quelle sorte puis-je récompenser votre présent ?

Si vous ravissez l’été grâce à mon chant,

Faites qu’il survive aux intempéries glaciales.

Ainsi soit-il ! Vous connaitrez l’hiver idéal ! »

 

** Le Corbeau et le Renard : **

 

De ce tour si rusé,

Maître Renard se lécha les babines, alléché

Par ce fromage odorant de mille lieues.

Malgré l’accomplissement de son petit vœu,

Il rêva de son vieux désir :

« Qu’y a-t-il de pire ? rechigna-t-il,

Le luxe n’est qu’accessoire

Quand la solitude accompagne vos soirs. »

Maître Corbeau, traversant ciel et nuages,

Ecouta ce pauvre malin, et son seul bavardage.

En dépit de sa grande naïveté,

Il se posa au sol, intéressé :

« Salutations cher Renard, quelle solitude !

Ce beau fromage n’est que petite plénitude,

Si celui-ci n’est pas bien partagé. 

De votre sentiment délaissé,

Je m’offre comme hôte à votre soir. »

Le Renard, remerciant le charognard noir,

Coupa en deux ce délicieux fromage :

« Tenez très cher, n’en faites pas un gage !

Il n’y a que sauvage exécrable

Pour préférer sa solitude égoïste à un aimable. »

 

 

 

 

** Le Loup et le Chien : **

 

Le soleil ardent se leva de nouveau,

Quand cette famine intense réclama quelques morceaux,

Gibier frais, caille rôtie et autres bêtes

Que Sire Loup, tant maigre, souhaite.

Trainant sa carcasse squelettique,

Il croisa Monsieur le Chien et sa carrure idyllique :

« Belle journée cher Loup, dit ce dogue, à voir votre face

Vous semblez ne plus avoir de race !

Qu’arrive-t-il à votre être tant libre ? »

Le Loup reprit son faible équilibre,

Observa le canidé tout en chair :

« Cher Monsieur, ma liberté s’erre

Faim et fatigue me survolent la tête tel un geai.

J’implore votre Vous, dit l’amaigri se jetant à son cou, rendez-moi gai !

Misérable sauvage, ôtez-vous !

Allons donc, piteux aride, êtes-vous fou ? »

Le corps devenant que pauvre ossature,

Le Loup fit part de son regret, sans allure.

Revendiqua l’offre du Chien tant détestée,

Qui n’est aujourd’hui que jalousée.

Le Chien, à l’âme immodeste,

Fit tout de même un geste :

« De votre état pitoyable,

Je vous conseille une mine déplorable,

Maître reviendra sous peu, vous trouvera,

Désirez le servir, et vos soirs seront accompagnés de généreux plats. »

Sire Loup obéît, fit son corps comme pire cadavre

Prie sa foi, réclamant vivres et havre.

Le Maître retentît, ahuri,

Emporta le Loup, souhaitant le ramener à la vie.

 

 

** Le Lièvre et la Tortue : **

 

Monsieur le Lièvre repartît, tête basse,

Rentra dans son terrier tout en crevasse.

Il connut pire humiliation,

Rire arrogant, sourire satirique et autre abomination.

Les intempéries terrestres sont d’une grande imprécision.

Froid insoutenable, chaleur abominable,

Mains fortes ne peuvent qu’être admirables.

Fruits et fleurs tombèrent, Grand froid arriva,

Le temps du long sommeil déboula.

La terrienne partît à temps chercher un coin

Sage et calme, sans autre besoin que son soin.

Elle ne fit que quelques pas d’empressement,

Quand l’air glacial la rattrapa soudainement :

« Je ne vous entends pas, mère Nature, s’affole-t-elle,

Qu’elle est cette froidure ?

Sans vous mensonger, j’avais mon temps. »

Le Lièvre entendit plaintes et larmes,

Se précipita hors de son abri, sans arme :

« Madame Tortue, pressez-vous !

Le gel n’est qu’imprévisible, prenez jambe à votre cou !

Je ne peux qu’être plus vive, dit-elle,

Point de blâme, laissez ma foi active ! »

Le rapide prit la Tortue de force,

L’emmena à sa tanière, accompagné de quelques tranches d’écorce.

« Chère Dame, vous me devez votre âme,

De ce froid, sans amalgame,

Vous ne serez que de glace. »

 

 

** Le Loup et la Cigogne : **

 

Madame Cigogne, embêtée de ces vilaines manières

Pensa à un gage rusé, toute fière.

De la balade paisible du canidé sauvage

Sera interrompue de tout calme breuvage,

Simple épine, Dame Cigogne au sol

Clamant ciel et terre son envol.

Le Loup lui ôta l’aiguille du pied

Demandant en retour ce pourboire si déplacé :

« Cher Loup, dit la Cigogne, maîtrisez votre égo !

De cet os dont je vous ai sauvé la peau,

Nous sommes tout bonnement égaux.

Mais ne vous fiez pas à cet humble esprit,

Rendez la main à ceux qui vous assurent la vie. »

 

 

** Le Loup et l’Agneau : **

 

De son lourd repas tant régalé,

Maître Loup repartît, si tôt rassasié.

Continua son temps de marche,

Crocs de sang, griffes tranchantes,

Et d’une pauvre démarche,

Beaucoup moins plaisante.

Il alla poser ce corps bientôt carcasse

Contre cet arbre coriace :

« De ce repas tant apprécié,

Il ne devrait que me raviver, dit-il surpris,

Que de fatigue et autre bizarrerie

Font de moi pauvre sauvage, pitre amaigri ! »

Pris d’étonnement et de confusion,

Le carnivore s’approcha de la charogne moutonneuse,

Os de côtes, sang frais et chair merveilleuse,

De ça de là, survient une aberration.

Le regard du nouveau-né n’était que pourpre lors de son breuvage,

Simple détail pour cette bête sauvage,

Qui, de sa précipitation brutale,

N’en n’ai rien vu de sa condamnation fatale :

« Pauvre ignorant ! cria-t-il,

Quelle utile revanche y-a-t-il à cela ?

Je me meurs abondamment

Pour ce faux repas ! »

Sire Loup ferma les yeux,

Fit part de ses dernières pensées.

De toute vengeance existée

Vous connaitrez que châtiment vicieux,

Apportez joie et bonheur,

Bonté et charité dans vos contrées,

Nous saurons vous le rendre de bonne heure,

Avec bienveillance, foi et autre qualité.

Le corps devenu cadavre arrêta ses efforts,

De ce silence, pour toujours, il s’endort.

 

 

** La Mort et le Bûcheron : **

 

Si souffrant, accablant fatigue et misère,

Monsieur le Bûcheron tomba à terre

Priant corps et âme, sa petite foi,

Qu’il veut en finir de son maître de soi.

La Mort arriva, accueillante à chacun,

Lui demanda sa raison, afin de partir comme saint :

« Supporter la vie n’est que défi et rudes épreuves,

De ce passé lointain, je ne peux qu’être la preuve

D’une bonne, honnête personne.

Réduisez ma peine de vie, vous recevrez votre donne. »

La Mort comprit le pauvre vieil homme abattu,

Lui refusant, pourtant, son souhait tant voulu.

Ainsi précisa, que seul son droit

Etait de recueillir esprits de foi

Ayant mis fin à leurs apprentissages.

Au-delà, elle ne s’y prenait pas davantage.

Rien ne sert de fuir la vie,

Celle-ci ne peut être que coïncidences,

Or nous serions que pauvre robot de cadence

Similaire à autrui.

 

 

** Le Lion abattu par l’Homme : **

 

Pris de surprise, l’ouvrier se mit à rire.

Quelle sorte de bête pourrait agir

Contre cette supériorité humaine si puérile ?

Monsieur le Lion, sans rage, docile

Répliqua calmement, avec honneur et courage :

« Cher artisan, commença-t-il, trêve de bafouillage,

De vos techniques atypiques, égocentrisme et autre

Caractéristiques de vos apôtres,

Vous croyez vos êtres tout puissants.

Mère Nature vous crée, vous, petit terrestre horrifiant,

Ayez un moindre respect à vos autres confrères,

Etre, bête et floraison de terre,

Vous en serez gracié. »

Cet ouvrier contempla le Lion longuement,

Réfléchissa un seul court instant,

S’approcha de l’œuvre, commença à l’astiquer

Y mettant du cœur, tel une pure merveille.

« J’espère de ce sombre sommeil, ajouta le Lion,

Vous éveillerez votre jeune race à ce sérieux sujet. »

Sire Lion s’en alla, d’une intense tristesse

Il pria sa foi, clamant altruisme et gentillesse

Pour leurs petites moralités.

 

 

**L’Âne portant des reliques :**

 

Maître Baudet, déçu de ces regards mauvais,

Lâche ses reliques, insatisfait.

Voyant leurs visions se détourner de lui,

Décida de porter jugement juste à autrui :

« Vous autres chérissez cette fausse fortune, dit-il ahuri,

Pensez-vous juste, être de rancune ?

Remettez en question votre richesse matérielle,

Qu’en est-il quand celle-ci ne sera plus que miette

Et qu’il vous faudra aide et bête ? »

Concentré sur l’unique trésor,

Aucun ne réagit à son pauvre sort.

« Soit, s’exclama-t-il, quand vos ustensiles rendront la vie,

Vous ne ressentirez plus que tristesse et oubli

Sans voir la vraie valeur altruiste. »

De leurs éclats d’or,

Il ne fut que plus beau trésor.

Ebahis par autant de féerie,

Ils finissent par perdre leurs regards abrutis

Dans le vide, qu’on n’y connut pire aveugle dans ces contrées.

Songez aux réelles valeurs innées,

Ne peut qu’être plus juste qu’aux valeurs données.

 


End file.
